Tomorrow
by kyliegranger
Summary: Hermione is left after the yule ball crying on the stairs can Draco stop her tears and what will he do tomorrow? BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS PLZ READ


**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

I was so ready for tonight. I had spent hours working on my hair to get into perfect little ringlets instead of the bush of frizz and knots it usually was. I was proud of the way I looked in my dress. I had been saving for since I heard there was to be a ball. Tonight I actually looked decent and I was having so much fun the dance with victor went perfect, Ron was just as jealous as I hoped he would be, and I had not been insulted not once by Draco or his crew.

It was all perfect till I went to speak with Ron only he could ruin this for me. Only he work me up to the point of sitting on a empty stair case pass curfew crying my eyes out. Urrg I am not weak. I don't cry. Why can he get such a reaction from me.

"You shouldn't give him so much power over you" I look up knowing that voice, and laugh out loud.

"It would be you who finds me out of all the people in Hogwarts it would be the only one who could possibly make this night worse. I think I would rather it be a troll again." I mumble out the last part

"You do have rather bad luck as to who finds you crying don't you ganger" he chuckles and sits down next to me, like right next to me not never a foot away.

"what do you want Malfoy? you here to kick me while I'm down or is there a puppy near by you need to hex? I didn't think I saw one so it must be the first and in that case please leave. Ron has done a right job of pulling me as low as I could possibly go." he smiles softly at me

"I figured it you were crying because of him. Your know you really give him way to much power over you" I sigh having no energy to argue with what's true.

"I know I just wish tonight would have gone better" I laugh quietly "I didn't even get to do the waltz" I say laying my head on my knees and closing my eyes. I feel Malfoy stand and think his pity as run out and he is probably going to run and get a teacher to tell them the book worm is out after hours. But in stead a soft music started playing . I look up panicked.

"Malfoy are you crazy we'll be found in no time if you don't turn off that music"

"I cast a silencing charm on the room before I started the music relax granger now" he bowed and held out his hand. I look up confused.

"come on I'm not going to ask" he was trying to be nice. I smile brightly and stand up straitening out my dress and slipping off my heels be fore taking his hand. he lead me to the center of the room before turning to look at me and placing his other hand on my hip. I blush slightly at the contact move my hand to his shoulder keeping my gaze looked on his bow tie. Even I had to admit that Draco was attractive.

"Scared granger" he smirks and I look up to meet his eyes

"You wish Malfoy but in case you forgot I'm a Gryffindor" he smiles and I think that's the first time I've ever seen him do that just plain smile. but really I don't think plain is the right word to describe Draco's smile.

"Who could forget the Gryffindor princess" I laugh at the ridicules nickname every one had taken to calling me this year hopefully it wouldn't stick. I hadn't noticed we had started dancing moving softly from step to step slowly drifting closer.

"Thank you Malfoy. Your right I shouldn't give Ron so much power." his feet stutter for a moment before he continues as graceful as before

"I never thought I would hear that from you" I cant help but laugh leaning my head on his chest. and of course he doesn't miss a beat gently bringing his chin to rest on my head and laugh with me. when are laughter settles down he moves me in quick spin before catching me by the hips moving closer then ever. My breathing stops before coming again harder this time.

We're swaying now as the music slow so to a stop. I look up into his eyes noticing how soft a gray they really where all most like storm clouds. Yeah that was a good way to describe them soft but dangerous and sudden a hidden weapon.

"I should get you to bed" he says

"Malfoy tomorrow when I wake up what will we be ... friends or " I trail off not knowing what any of this meant if it meant anything at all.

"Tomorrow Hermione I will speak with you politely and maybe even walk with you between classes. The other students will talk and whisper hash things and I will turn a deaf ear. Tomorrow I will do all of this if you will."

I think it over a moment Harry and Ron won't be happy no one will accept it and tat is if Draco is even telling the truth I could be getting played right now. the slytherins will be all over me no way in hell will anyone of the Gryffindor's speak to me after this. I might even start getting bullied again like in first year.

"Tomorrow Draco I will do all of this I think its high time we became friends" he smiles takes my hand and walks me back to the commons room.

"Sleep well tomorrow will not be easy" he kisses the top of m head and walks away.

**PLEASE REVIEW **


End file.
